


Finding his way in life

by ilovehoran



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Sad, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehoran/pseuds/ilovehoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfict about the beautiful Nolan Ross from Revenge! Set before season 2 inspired by the past episode (18 or 19)<br/>Nolan has always been there for others, David, Emily, Jack even Declan. But no one is here for him and he guess that's why he does what he does...<br/>SUMMARY SUCKS BUT BASICALLY A ONESHOT ABOUT NOLAN POV AND LIFE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding his way in life

He remembers the day David Clarke called him from prison, THE David Clark so sadly famous was calling HIM! David told him he remembers the project he submitted to Grayson Global hoping they will accept to invest in his project but they said no. He said that he will invest in his project if he promised one thing: to hide a box in his house then give it to his daughter Amanda when she'll turn 18. Of course, Nolan accepted! No biggie, he thought, have my own company and just give a box in exchange? Yep no biggie. 

Nolan also remembers the day his aunt found proof that the Grayson’s set Amanda father up. How happy he was to go tell him only to arrive at the prison with the news that he'd been killed in a fight.

He remembers the first time he saw her, Amanda Clarke. She looked so sad under her tough act but yet so beautiful. That's the day he fall for her.

After that day, he always kept an eye on her and tried his best to convince her that her father was innocent. How fun did that turn out? He wanted her to know the truth and live peacefully not to go on a revenge trip against dangerous people!! Well at least it gave him a reason to stay close to her. When Emily, (who changed her name) got in a relationship with that son of a bitch Grayson, Nolan thought that was it until he met Jack.

Jack, Jack, Jack he remembers very well the New Year when Jack’s slut of a girlfriend kissed him then Jack punched him. That, made him feels alive which he hadn’t felt for a long time. So when he decided to buy Jack's boat it was a wishful thinking that maybe their relationship would improve. He did everything for Jack; he gave him the boat back, he made sure Emily plans didn't affect him, encouraged him to pursue Amanda (the real Emily) to Canada to avoid the trial and even paid for his brother school! But all Jack ever saw in him was a best friend and he guessed that was the best he could have from him.

Nolan Ross was lonely, really lonely. He was one of the richest people on the Hamptons but with no mom, dad or siblings to share with. He guessed that's why his heart was as big as his bank account. With only his electronic toys to keep him company and Emily grand plan no wonder he let Tyler get in his life. Emily just wanted him to blackmail him but when that psychotic son of bitch start being gentle with him and implied more than a enemy relationship he fell for him... hard.  
God! He didn't even know that he was gay! Yes he loved Jack but... he loved Emily too! Did that made him a bisexual handsome rich lonely guy attracted to psychopath? Great. Oh and things got better when Tyler cut him and tie him on a chair to go on a killing spree! How romantic was that?  
The end for now :) 

**Author's Note:**

> heya! that was my first fanfic EVER good bad more? please leave me comments :)  
> AND sorry for the mistakes oneshot for now..


End file.
